


训雀（1）

by icecola



Category: sayemeiyou
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecola/pseuds/icecola





	训雀（1）

黑帮大佬🐑×嘴欠儿小混混🦊

日更，并不是篇篇ce，沙雕tj文学。

  
冷色调的卧室内，此刻一个青年正浑身赤裸着被绑在中央的大床上，一黑色绸带蒙住了他的双眼，洁白的狐狸耳发饰夹在他的发间，纤细的红色麻绳缠绕在人脚踝上向两侧拉开，分别绑在了床脚处。

如若细心观察的话还可发现对方的后庭还插着一根黑色的按摩棒，长长的电线从股间延伸而出，终端的遥控让一圈胶带缠在了他的大腿根，配合地发着嗡嗡的振动声。

现在他的刘海已经被额前的细汗打湿，狼狈地趴在他潮红的脸颊，小巧的口球撑起那瓣嫣红的唇，明眼人基本都能看得出来，这青年正深陷情欲之中。

“杨哥，您要的人已经在屋里了。”

卧室的大门被拉开，方才人称杨哥的男人冷着脸从门外进屋，顺手反锁了这间卧室的门。

杨九郎是这片区最大的黑帮头目，年少成名，虽年纪不算太大，但道上的人见了都得尊一声杨哥。

随着门落锁的声音，床上的人明显地打了个寒颤。

这小子杨九郎当然认识他，张云雷，常在西区晃荡的小混混，前几天他出去谈生意路过他管的街，竟被这小王八蛋的一棍子从背后敲了一脑门子血，还给他拍了照片发到了微博里，害得杨九郎一介干军火生意的场面人，半夜起来要特地给自己建个反黑站卡了一夜热搜。

这仇不报，他杨九郎以后就金盆洗手再也不在道上混了。

闻着空气中若隐若现的牛奶味儿，杨九郎感觉自个儿身上一股躁动，再看张云雷透着浅粉色的身体，杨九郎心下了然了目前的情况。

“发情期？”

杨九郎看到张云雷被绑在床头的手上有一处明显的针眼，不用想了，肯定是他下头那帮人给他打了催情期，这是提前步入的发情期。

他没想到的是，这么一个头铁小混混，居然是个稀缺的omega。

这下有意思了。

杨九郎啧啧着坐到了张云雷的身边，可能是感觉到有人来了，张云雷象征性地往侧边挪了挪，却因为被绑得结实，他的活动范围也就是方圆十厘米而已。

覆着薄茧的指尖在人的胸前没个轻重捏了一把，杨九郎果然听到了意料之中的哭腔，眼见人屁股里面淌的水都快把床单弄湿了，杨九郎笑着解了脚上和手上绑在床头的那截绳子，顺着把对方牵过来附在张云雷耳边低声说道。

“张云雷，你完了。”

黑布蒙着他的眼睛，因此杨九郎看不见张云雷的具体情绪，但从人猛地一下蜷起的手指来看，这小孩儿八成是给他吓住了。

可只是吓吓他还远远达不到杨九郎的目的。

沾满了津液的口球取下，撑了一整天已经有些麻木的嘴巴刚想说些什么，便让杨九郎一捏嘴又塞进去了一根又硬又热的物件儿，张云雷的视线被掠夺，眼前所发生的景象在他看来都是一团黑，不过根据他后续悄咪咪举着被捆在身前的双手摸上去的手感来看的话，

应该是杨九郎的命根子。

让情欲折磨了大半天的张云雷哪还记得这前朝的恩恩怨怨？一心只想着怎么好让杨九郎快点肏自己的心理支配，没多想就默允了杨九郎强迫的口交的事实，因姿势而撅起的屁股随着脑袋也不知廉耻地一摇三晃的。

杨九郎一看，哟，这还是个小狐狸精呢。

就是这小狐狸精的口活不太好，不懂得收起牙齿，接连的冲撞中他已经磕到了好几次嘴里的性器，但好在哼唧的声儿好听，杨九郎才会耐着性子教他。

“乖，先拿舌头舔舔它。”

张云雷听话地用舌尖轻轻舔了一口顶端的马眼，湿凉的触感有一瞬通过身下掠到了杨九郎的心尖，看张云雷也是个一点就透的主，杨九郎兴奋的又教他下一个技巧，

“吃过棒棒糖吗？照那个法子对它。”

然后张云雷张开嘴巴准备咬他命根子一口。

杨九郎说时迟那时快，连忙抽回了自己的命根子躲出一尺远，扯下了张云雷眼上蒙的黑布条质问他，

“你干嘛呢你？！”

张云雷睁着一双被情欲熏红的眼睛，顺势跪趴在床上，恢复半自由的双手抓紧了身后的按摩棒一下一下地捅着后穴里尚处于振动的按摩棒疏解着情欲，十分无辜地挤着声音，

“哥哥，我……我是咬着吃棒棒糖的。”

露出眼睛的小混混是个极漂亮的小美人，鼻骨高挺，眉眼柔美，连因爬俯姿势而隆起的蝶骨都显得更加艳丽了三分。

美人在自己面前自慰的场景让杨九郎方才险些痿了的小兄弟又挺了起来，松香的信息素于此时达到峰值，如潮袭来包裹住了处于发情期的omega，张云雷激得身上一软，直接把按摩棒整根送了进去，一下捅到腔口，送了第一发射精，又疼得往下啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪。

期间杨九郎就在旁边看着，丝毫没来帮忙的意思。

张云雷被Alpha的信息素磨得不能行，手脚并用地爬到了杨九郎身边舔着人裸露的皮肤，头上夹得狐狸耳朵发卡都蹭歪了也不罢休，张云雷这小孩儿极通人情世故，短短十几分钟就看出了杨九郎吃哪一套。

他虽然这之前是个十足十的处，可看过的学习资料也不少，学着那些个av女优的嗲叫，张云雷捏着嗓子黏杨九郎身上撒起了娇。

“好哥哥，疼我一下嘛。”

没有Alpha可以拒绝一个漂亮omega这样的祈求，即使这omega曾经拍过你黑历史发过微博还嘴欠儿。

张云雷的小伎俩起了作用，杨九郎被他舔得一个上头，拔出来人后穴里嗡嗡作响的东西就换了自己的捅进去了。

杨九郎的东西可比那小玩具厉害，张云雷毕竟来说是个处，猛地被一下捅到底难免不舒服，杨九郎的那玩意儿还正顶着他腔口的肉缝，生殖腔可是omega身体最脆弱的地方，张云雷就算再头铁，他也怕生殖腔让人直接肏开了，所以杨九郎这一进去算是把他治得乖了。

顾不得发情期时的身体有多难受，张云雷脑袋往床单里一埋还开始了惨叫。

“哎哟好哥哥饶了我吧嗯唔我回头儿一定不来这儿挑事了！”

不过杨九郎没搭理他这一出，一手抓着张云雷的发丝把人脑袋摁向更深处，一手控住了他的细腰开始了享受。

杨九郎此前也上过不少omega，但像张云雷屁股这么紧的还真没几个，那小穴天赋异禀地会吸，每一次的顶撞都能被容纳的恰到好处，肏多了连水儿都流得满腿都是，肏在里面怼得声儿也响，杨九郎拢着人腰部的手往中间一摸索，甚至还能摸到自己在里面横冲直撞的那根东西。

如果张云雷是个哑巴的话，杨九郎应该可以怀揣着美丽的心情度过这一场性事。

只可惜张云雷不是个哑巴，他叫床叫得比杨九郎上过的所有omega都欢腾，还都跟人不一样。

“好，好哥哥我祝您发，发财您放过我吧呜——！”

“啊呜！错了错了错了！！敬个礼握握手哥哥啊呜——”

“哎呦呵嘶——”

其实说实话，张云雷这嗓门儿清脆明亮，叫床倒是个好听的，就是这内容实在让杨九郎痿得不能行，权衡之下，杨九郎重新拿回口球堵上了张云雷的嘴。

他是真没见过，这怎么还能有人被肏着都这么嘴欠儿？

被堵住嘴的张云雷是安静了很多，杨九郎趁着机会一举撞进了张云雷紧窒的生殖腔内，张云雷的生殖腔比穴口更紧，杨九郎插进去的时候不仅他疼得乱扑腾，杨九郎的感觉也不好受，生殖腔的腔口箍得他那根东西钝疼，杨九郎拍拍张云雷的屁股让他放松。

张云雷没让人肏过，什么都不会，就只能疼得呜呜哭，杨九郎也是个怜香惜玉的人，以前没怎么见过张云雷不记得人长什么样儿，如今知道这小混混是个美人胚子后便狠不下了那个心，见张云雷这么疼得一直哭，杨九郎尝试着说：

“别哭，大不了我回头儿再给你八百块。”

然后他就感觉到了身下的哭声几乎是瞬间就消失了个无影无踪，张云雷还在努力地控制着自己的呼吸节奏。

原来是钱没到位。

杨九郎狠狠啐一口刚才怜香惜玉的自己，把人整个端起抱在了怀里照着那狭窄的腔口继续开始猛颠着。

omega的生殖腔敏感得不能行，杨九郎还没颠几下，张云雷就受不住的射了一波精，不应期的腔口跟着一缩一缩地，磨得人龟头直酸胀的难受，要不说张云雷这是个小狐狸精，逼人缴械投降地招数都这么无师自通的下流。

臀瓣内侧的肌肤早就让杨九郎撞得鲜红，杨九郎伸手往里一摸，又疼又痒的感觉惹了张云雷一声腻歪的闷哼，杨九郎最后冲刺了十来下，接着一股浓稠的精液灌进了人狭小的生殖腔内。

杨九郎顺势咬破了张云雷耳后鼓胀的腺体，生理的结合使甜腻的奶香与清爽的松香也完美融合，组成了一杯近似于热可可的味道，张云雷肚子被射得鼓鼓的，还烫得难受，就扭着屁股要杨九郎拔出来。

杨九郎总算舍得亲亲他的鬓角哄了哄他。

“听话，堵一会儿容易揣崽儿。”

这小混混从今以后就是他杨九郎的omega了，这么想着，杨九郎还真的想让张云雷给他生个崽子，当他一辈子的omega。

标记也标记完了，大伙儿都舒服了，杨九郎便取了张云雷嘴上的口球，omega被欺负得厉害，加上强迫式的发情期，体力出现了透支的状况，浑身酥软的赖在杨九郎的怀里想晕过去，但嘴巴始终活动着似乎要说些什么。

杨九郎离远了听不清，就把脑袋凑近了过去，

“哥哥，你那玩意儿吃什么长的？怎么比按摩棒还大？”


End file.
